headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Marsha Quist
| aliases = Marsha | franchise = The Howling | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = California | known relatives = Eddie Quist Brother, deceased. T.C. Quist Brother, deceased. Bill Neill Mate, deceased. | associations = The Colony | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Howling (1981) | final appearance = | actor = Elisabeth Brooks }} Marsha Quist is a fictional werewolf and a key antagonist featured in The Howling film series. Played by actress Elisabeth Brooks, she appeared in the first installment in the series, The Howling in 1981. Biography Marsha Quist was a werewolf and a nymphomaniac who lived at the getaway community known as the Colony in the hills of Northern California in the early 1980s. She lived in a small two-story cabin with her brothers Eddie and T.C.. Like everyone else who lived at the colony, Eddie and T.C. were also werewolves. A confessed naturist, Marsha was the most elemental of the Quist siblings and she often found herself at odds with Colony found Doctor George Waggner. Waggner tried to use his psychological know-how to domesticate werewolves, providing them with the means to fit in and live with normal human society. All of these were notions that Marsha found abhorrent. In 1981, news broadcaster Karen White and her husband, Bill Neill came to the Colony so that Karen could recover from a confrontation with a serial killer (who turned out to be Marsha's brother, Eddie). Bill met Marsha on their first night at the colony where he indicated that he was looking for his wife, to which Marsha responded, "Why?" A few nights later, Bill Neill and T.C. were out hunting when Bill shot a rabbit. At T.C.'s urging, he brought it to Marsha so that she could cook it for him. Marsha had little interest in the rabbit and instead forced herself onto Bill, kissing him. Bill pushed her away, but Marsha's appetites were not to be denied. That evening, Bill was attacked and bitten by a werewolf (possibly Marsha). On the night of the full moon, he went out into the forests where he met with Marsha who seduced him. As the two made love by a bonfire, they transformed into werewolves. As they transform and have sex at the same time, Marsha leaves her mark on the transforming Bill by scratching him. They finish transforming together when they orgasm together and howl. Karen eventually learned what had happened and confronted Marsha. Marsha proudly exclaimed "He's one of us, now". Before long, Karen and her co-worker Chris Halloran learned the truth about the Colony and its werewolf residents. Chris succeeded in locking many of them inside of a barn then setting the building on fire. Marsha was able to escape the conflagration. She was later seen at a local eatery ordering a hamburger – rare. Notes * * Marsha's last name is revealed when Chris Halloran uncovers the files from George Waggner's office. * Actress Elisabeth Brooks passed away in 1997 after a three-year battle with cancer. Explicit content This character has demonstrated examples of the following explicit content: * Female frontal nudity * Female topless nudity Gallery File:Phase 1 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation.gif|Phase 1 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation File:Phase 2 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation.gif|Phase 2 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation File:Phase 3 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation.gif|Phase 3 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation File:Phase 4 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation.gif|Phase 4 of Bill and Marsha's werewolf transformation See also External Links * * Elisabeth Brooks at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters